Generally, a synchrotron radiation accelerator, in which electrons are accelerated at almost the speed of light and then rotated by using electromagnets to generate electromagnetic waves having high brightness in a wide energy range, such as ultraviolet rays, X-rays, etc., includes mirrors for focusing synchrotron radiation and mirror adjustment systems for adjusting the positions, angles, and curvatures of the mirrors.
A conventional mirror adjustment system includes a position adjustment device for adjusting the position of the mirror, an angle adjustment device for adjusting the angle of the mirror, and a curvature adjustment device for adjusting the curvature of the mirror. Among these devices, the conventional curvature adjustment device for adjusting the curvature of the mirror is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3.
The conventional curvature adjustment device includes a base block 20, a pair of rotating blocks 30 each being rotatably connected to the base block 20 as a cantilever 31, a pair of support blocks 40 respectively fixed to the pair of rotating blocks 30 to support both ends of a mirror 10, and a pair of driving parts 50 applying external forces to the pair of rotating blocks 30 to rotate the pair of rotating blocks 30.
In the conventional curvature adjustment device, as shown in FIG. 3, the pair of rotating blocks 30 rotate toward the mirror 10 with respect to each rotating point by applying the external forces by the pair of driving parts 50 constituted by the first and second leaf springs 51 and 52 and a driver 53. When the applied external force is released, each of the pair of rotating blocks 30 returns to its original position by the elastic force of the cantilever 31.
Here, when the pair of rotating blocks 30 rotate, the pair of support blocks 40 apply bending moments to both ends of the mirror 10. As a result, the mirror 10 is adjusted so that the mirror 10 is bent to increase the curvature thereof. That is, in the conventional curvature adjustment device, the pair of driving parts 50 may adequately control the magnitude of the external force applied to each of the pair of rotating blocks 30 to adjust the curvature of the mirror 10 to a desired value.
The process for adjusting the mirror 10 by using the conventional mirror adjustment system including the curvature adjustment device is largely classified into a process in which the mirror 10 is adjusted in position and angle so that electromagnetic waves are incident onto the central point MC of the mirror 10 and a process in which the mirror 10 is adjusted in pitch angle and curvature to focus the electromagnetic waves reflected from the mirror 10.
In the process for adjusting the mirror 10, when the process for focusing the electromagnetic waves reflected from the mirror 10 is performed using the conventional mirror adjustment system, a total of three input variables with respect to the driver for adjusting the pitch angle of the mirror 10 and the pair of driving parts 50 for adjusting the curvature of the mirror 10 should be adjusted. Thus, the process may be complicated and inconvenient.
Also, in the curvature adjustment device provided in the conventional mirror adjustment system, as shown in FIG. 3, as the bending moments are applied to both ends of the mirror 10, the center of the mirror 10 moves downward, thereby changing the curvature of the mirror 10. Thus, as the mirror 10 is slightly or largely adjusted in curvature in the process for adjusting the curvature of the mirror 10, the central point MC of the mirror 10 onto which the electromagnetic waves are incident may be moved upward or downward in position when viewed in FIG. 3.
As described above, when the mirror 10 is adjusted by using the mirror adjustment system including the conventional curvature adjustment device when the curvature of the mirror 10 is largely adjusted to largely move the central point MC of the mirror 10, the process for adjusting the position and angle of the mirror, which is previously performed so that the electromagnetic waves are incident onto the central point MC, should be performed again.
Furthermore, as the processes for adjusting the position, angle, and curvature of the mirror are complicated in consideration that the intensity of electromagnetic waves passing after the electromagnetic waves are incident onto the mirror 10 is measured, or the stepwise intensity of electromagnetic waves reflected after the electromagnetic waves are incident onto the mirror 10 is measured while precisely scanning the reflected electromagnetic waves, to calculate a position adjustment value, angle adjustment value, and curvature adjustment value on the basis of the measured values, thereby reflecting the adjustment values, this problem is not a small disadvantage.
Also, in the conventional curvature adjustment device, the pair of support blocks 40 supporting both ends of the mirror 10 together with the mirror 10 may constitute an assembly and then be fixed as-is to the pair of rotating blocks 30. Thus, when the assembly of the pair of support blocks 40 and the mirror 10 has a length that does not accurately correspond to a corresponding length of the pair of rotating blocks 30, the mirror 10 may be bent unintentionally. Thus, the reliability of the device may be deteriorated due to the bending of the mirror 10.
That is, for example, in a case where the assembly of the pair of support blocks and the mirror 10 has a length greater than a corresponding length of the pair of rotating blocks 30, when the assembly is attached over the pair of rotating blocks 30, both sides of the mirror 10 may be pressed to cause the bending of the mirror 10.